


A Loving Family Bond

by NikaVolkov



Series: Falcon Films [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Uther pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaVolkov/pseuds/NikaVolkov
Summary: Sequel to A Strong Family Bond/ Arthur and Uther come home from the studio and Arthur begins to worry about their relationship. Uther eases his son's anxiety./ Arthur x Uther/ Father-son incest/ modern era au/ little bit of angst





	A Loving Family Bond

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to A strong family bond is finally here, (The first of many)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy some awesome Arthur x Uther smex ;) -M

After the mindblowing sex had come to an end Arthur had fallen into a state of bliss. He had barely noticed everyone leaving the room, including his father for a short while. He didn't have to wait long before his father returned. Arthur felt the older man lay down on the bed next to him again. He sighed when he was enveloped by Uther's strong arms. They were both still gloriously naked, a fact that Arthur was well aware of.

"Where did you go?" He asked his father curiously.

"I went to take care of our payments with Merlin." His father mumbled into his shoulder, "How do you feel?"

"Mmm, sleepy." Arthur breathed.

He felt his father laugh softly against his neck, "Me too. How do you feel about you and I heading home and relaxing for the rest of the day?"

"I think that sounds wonderful."

 

_Line Break_

 

Arthur woke up to semi-unfamiliar surroundings. It took him a few seconds to realize he was lying naked in his father's bed, in his father's home. He also noticed he was alone. The space next to him felt cold, so his father must've left a while ago. On the bedside next to him, there was a glass of water, his phone, and a note that read:

_Arthur,_

_I hope you feel well rested by the time you wake. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you do. Something came up at the company. I'll be home soon,_

_Love, Uther P._

He sighed and crawled back under the covers where he promptly fell asleep again.

 

_Line Break_

 

Arthur was torn. He had woken up around half an hour ago, a total four hours since he and his father had arrived home from the studio. His father was still at work so he kept himself busy by making a cup of tea. But now he was stuck with his thoughts. There was no doubt that the sex with his father had been utterly mind-blowing, almost psychedelic in a way. It was definitely the best sex he had ever had, and he sure wanted more of it. But it also felt wrong to want such a thing. This man was his father. Normal people didn't want to have romantic relationships with their fathers, so why did he?

Perhaps it was because he and his father had never had a traditional relationship. Or maybe it was a bit of hero worship that went too far. How would people react? They would have to keep things secret, but they wouldn't be able to for long. Not with Morgana involved in things. And shit what about Gwaine? He was going to insist on watching the video and since he had helped him fill out the application, he knew what name to look him up by. What were they going to do if anyone in the company found out? Or their clients? Or even worse, their competition?

"I can hear you thinking," Arthur jumped as Uther came up behind him and enveloped him in his arms.

"I didn't hear you come in," He said to the older man, "I was a bit distracted."

Uther rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, "What were you thinking about?"

"Us." Arthur ran his hands over Uther's arms.

"What about us?"

Arthur turned around to face his father, "What are we? Is this...a one-time thing? Or more?"

"What do you want us to be?" He looked at the floor but his father lifted his chin with his hand, "Look at me, Arthur. Don't think about anyone else. Not the company and not your friends. What do you, apart from any outside influence, truly want?"

Arthur pressed himself closer to his father and sighed when his lover's arms tightened around him, "I want you. I want more."

"Then you shall have it." And Uther bent down and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Arthur moaned into the kiss. Their tongues met in a frenzied craze. Arthur wrapped his hands around Uther's neck, while his lover ran hind hands down Arthur's back to rest on his arse. Uther squeezed his ass softly, pressing his son's body closer as they made out enthusiastically.

Uther paused their kissing, "Let's head to the bedroom."

Arthur nodded, "Yeah."

They fumbled their way to the bed, tripping over objects because they were too busy kissing and undressing to watch where they were going. By the time they reached the room, Arthur was completely naked and Uther had lost his shirt. Arthur gasped when his father lifted him up and laid him down on the bed gently. And dear gods if that wasn't the hottest thing ever, his dad still being able to lift him with ease. Arthur was reminded again of how his father was truly the pinnacle of manhood.

Uther undressed completely so that he was just as naked as his son. After kicking off his pants he took himself in hand and stood so that his son could watch. Uther could've orgasmed just from the look of utter desire on his son's face.

"What do you want, my boy?" Uther's voice had become deeper and Arthur got off on how aroused he made his father.

"Need you, daddy. Need you inside me." Arthur spread his legs as he said this.

Uther groaned had to look up for a few seconds before he came prematurely, "You're going to be the end of me, boy."

Suddenly his father launched himself onto the bed and began to ravish him, kissing his neck and running his hands all over Arthur's body. He was slowly being driven wild by his father's passionate hands. One thing was for sure, his father was definitely a skilled lover.

Uther reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. While his father slicked his fingers, he took the chance to run his hands over Uther's chest. The older man pushed him down slightly so he was flat on the bed with his legs in the air. Arthur threw his head back as he felt his father breach him with one finger. One became two and two became three in rapid succession since they had made love not too long ago at the studio. This was definitely more intimate though since it was just him and his father with no one watching.

Arthur moaned when he felt Uther's cock nudge at his entrance.

"Come on, baby, open up for me." Arthur tried to relax as much as possible as his father entered him, "That's it, there you go, good boy,"

Arthur blushed and sighed at the soft encouraging words that Uther fed into his ears. Who knew he had such a praise kink? They both groaned when Uther thrust his entire length inside of him, and just held there for a few moments, letting Arthur feel the stretch. His father grabbed both his hands and held them above his head while Arthur wrapped his legs around his father.

"Move, please. Need more. Daddy…."

Arthur let out a sharp cry when Uther took his words to heart and began thrusting at a brutal pace. The only sound louder than their moans was the sound of the headboard smacking into the wall repeatedly. There was a moment when Arthur wondered if the bed would break. Those thoughts were soon washed away by the waves of pleasure that Uther was pounding into him. At this pace, Arthur knew he wouldn't last long.

" _Daddy…_ "

It was only a few more thrusts before his world shattered into a million tiny pieces as Uther fucked him through his orgasm. The tightening of his muscles as he came sent his father over the edge.

" _Arthur…_ "

And they collapsed on the bed, both panting, trying to catch their breaths. They looked into each other's eyes before laughing and sharing a few loving kisses. Arthur fell asleep then, snuggled into his father's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, let me know what you think!
> 
> And let me know if you have any ideas you'd like to share for future sequel plots!
> 
> Love - M


End file.
